


Playing Soldiers

by Elaur



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: M/M, Military Kink, PWP, Todd is in Owner Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaur/pseuds/Elaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd is in Owner mode again and wants to play soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to Perseph of the Filthy Mind, and Stewie, which without her wonderful characters, I wouldn't be inspired to write such smut (yeah, it's all her fucking fault). And thanks to Perseph for the beta and taming my whorishness.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ in 2004. Crazy Right??

“Hands on your head, soldier!” barked Todd, swatting him on the thigh with the riding crop.

Hoot shuddered. Where the fuck did he get that damn thing? he thought, as he obediently laced his fingers across the top of his head. He moaned when Todd caressed his left nipple with that godforsaken toy.

“Shut up,” Todd whispered in his ear. “No sounds. Or all you get is to watch.”

Hoot clamped his lips tight. He almost chuckled. That was gonna be a tough one. . . Todd was getting really bossy lately as the Owner.

He felt the riding crop slither across his ribs to his back, down his spine and between his buttocks. Hoot gritted his teeth.

“Did I ever tell you what an awesome ass you’ve got?” Todd panted, forgetting himself. “Don’t answer that!” he snapped, and Hoot choked back a laugh.

He forgot about laughing when Todd whacked the inside of a thigh and ordered, “Wider! Spread your legs wider! I wanna see those balls hanging!”

Hoot obeyed, a thrill of fearful anticipation drawing up his sack. Todd probed his cleft with the crop and then fondled his balls with it. Hoot’s cock twitched decisively. He could practically hear it scolding him: “Jesus Christ on a pogo stick, Gibson! You know what I need! What the hell are we waiting for??” He shuddered again, but this time from suppressed laughter.

Todd came around to face him and slapped his cock playfully with the little leather flap of the crop. Again it twitched in mindless lust. Todd chuckled and whispered against his lips. “This little beast…” he stopped and sniggered. “This horrible beast is being very impatient, isn’t he?”

Hoot just stared at him and sweated.

Todd’s lips spread in that blinding grin that made his chest expand with heat. “Good little soldier. You may answer the question.”

“Yes, sir. He is very impatient, sir.”

“Hm.” Todd continued his inspection. “Looks to me like you’re getting kinda flabby in the pecs, soldier,” he said, quite sarcastically, poking him on his left breast with the damned crop. Hoot flexed it and enjoyed seeing Todd unconsciously bite his bottom lip. But Todd knew what Hoot was doing and looked at him with an evil glint. He reached down to stroke himself slowly, watching Hoot watching his hand.

“Drop and give me fifty, soldier!” Todd barked.

Hoot dropped and pounded out 50 push-ups barely breaking a sweat. The only problem he had was the discomfort of his cock hitting the floor head on and not being able to lower himself as much as he was used to. He stood up, but Todd wasn’t happy. Well, at least he didn’t look happy, with his arms crossed over his chest and frowning.

“That was too easy for you, soldier. Not enough of a challenge.” He chewed thoughtfully on the end of the riding crop and Hoot’s cock started screaming at him again. He was barely restraining himself taking that stupid toy and snapping it in half and chucking the pieces across the room.

Todd’s eyes lit up in glee. Hoot shrank inwardly. How long is the little bastard gonna torture me? he thought dismally, knowing Todd liked to take as long as possible sometimes, to rile Hoot up into a frenzy. Hoot generally liked the results, but hated the process. He never had much patience when it came to molesting Todd.

Todd grinned happily. “These are your orders, soldier,” he said, smacking him across the cock again with the crop. “You will drop and I am gonna sit on your shoulders.” Todd’s face neared until it was nose to nose with him. “You will continue to do push-ups while I jerk off. And you can’t stop until I come…all over your beautiful ass.”

Hoot started to pant. The boy was possessed by an evil demon. He lowered his eyes to Todd’s straining cock, watched as Todd slowly stroked himself and slid his thumb across the wet head.

“Do it,” Todd whispered. “NOW!”

Hoot fell into position and felt Todd’s ass settle across his shoulder blades. A smack across the buttocks signaled him to begin.

The first fifty weren’t too difficult to focus on. The second ten Hoot lost count, captivated by Todd’s occasional moans and his left hand roaming across his waist to his ass. His arms started burning, along with his lungs when Todd’s legs started twitching against his ribs. He kept trying to recapture his focus and his breathing, but Todd’s ass, now sweat-slicked, moving across his shoulder blades in a regular rhythm, destroyed his concentration.

You can do it, soldier! the military trained part of his brain shouted. You’ve run for miles with 30 pounds on your back in the pouring rain! This is chicken feed!

Yeah, but in the field, the burden on his back wasn’t a beautiful boy and he didn’t have to deal with an annoying hard-on. The sweat was pouring off him. His arms started shaking and each lift was accompanied by a groan. His cock was as stiff as ever, that part of him refusing to give up.

Todd’s moans became one long ululation and Hoot felt hot liquid at the small of his back. He collapsed onto the floor, panting like a bellows.

“Jesus,” Todd whispered. “I think I hurt myself.”

“Yeah?” Hoot rasped. “I think I broke my dick.”

“What?!” Todd squeaked and jumped up. Hoot got up and grabbed Todd by an arm and leg and lifted him up bodily and flung him on the bed.

“It doesn’t look broken to me,” Todd pointed out, then scooted back in mock fear of the look in Hoot’s eyes. “Don’t hurt me.”

“I am going to fuck you until you beg me to stop,” Hoot told him, pronouncing every word carefully. “I am going to fuck you until I DO break my dick. And you’ll feel it every time you take a step.”

Todd mewled as Hoot flung him on his stomach and spread his legs roughly with his knees. Hoot paused and took a long look at Todd’s trembling thighs.

Todd looked over his shoulder, perplexed. “What the fuck are you waiting for? FUCK ME!”

Hoot grinned like a shark. “Oh look who’s in a big hurry now,” he mocked, his voice sugar-sweet. He slowly lubed himself up and spread Todd’s cheeks widely, getting another good look. Todd groaned in anticipation. But instead of penetrating that beautiful hole, he leaned down and took a long swipe with his tongue.

“Oh GOD!” Todd yelled and bucked. Hoot buried his face in those velvety and firm cheeks and ate him until Todd was caterwauling. Hoot raised himself up and pulled Todd’s hips toward him. He thrust himself in to the root, literally knocking the breath out of his lover.

“You wanna play games, do you?” Hoot yelled, bucking against Todd’s ass forcefully and gripping Todd’s hips so hard he’d leave bruises. “You fucking little whore, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna taste my come for days. You won’t be able to sit down without thinking of my cock.”

Todd screamed into the pillow as he came. Hoot followed suit just seconds after, bellowing his own climax.

They both lay sprawled where they fell for a long time, regaining their breath and letting the blood slowly seep back to their brains. Hoot finally turned his head to look at Todd, and found him looking back at him.

“Ouch,” Todd whispered.

~fin~


End file.
